pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL076: All Fired Up!
is the 76th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis Seeing the torchbearer, Ash wants to carry the flame of Moltres. Despite Team Rocket taking the flame, Charles Goodshow, the president of the Torch Committee, gives him more flame from Moltres. On the opening, Team Rocket appear once more and take the torch and plan it to use on Ash. Little do they know that the flame is a Pokémon... Episode Plot As the heroes go to the Plateau, Ash suddenly bursts, causing Misty and Brock to believe he is mad and Togepi to cry. Ash explains that when he thinks of the League, he cannot subdue himself from the joy. Misty confesses she never saw him this confident, but Brock knows this will change tomorrow, when the League begins. As they arrive at the outskirts at the league, the people suddenly cheer, making Ash believe they cheer for him. However, they pass him and the heroes turn around, seeing a torchbearer. Brock and Misty explain when the League starts, the torchbearer lights the fire of a Moltres to symbolize the beginning. Ash believes he will catch and train Moltres, since it is more than a legend, but Misty discourages him he'd train it like Charizard. Nevertheless, Ash wants to carry the torch. He goes to the torchbearer and asks if he could carry it, but Jenny comes and tells only the approved competitors can carry the torch. Ash still wants to do it (as he shows the badges), but Jenny clarifies only approved ones can carry. However, an old man believes he has the spirit what it takes to carry the torch. Ash thinks this man is Santa Claus, but Jenny introduces the man as Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokémon League Torch Committee. Misty tells he does not look like a President, but Ash knows that looks shouldn't matter, while Charles supports him, as deeds should be more important. Charles asks Ash if he'd like to carry the torch and Ash accepts. Soon, the torchbearer gives Ash the flame. Ash tells Pikachu the flame is quite important and goes to the path to the League and is supported by the people between, with Jenny, Charles, Brock and Misty following him in the van. Team Rocket sees this and know they will take the torch to the HQ. As the van and Ash go, a crack opens in the ground, making the van fall in the hole. Ash soon sees Team Rocket is after the torch, as Meowth goes on him and scratches his face. Ash throws the flame and Meowth catches it, but burns himself. Pikachu gets the flame, while James sends Victreebel to soothe the flames. However, it gets burned as well. Ash, knowing that he'll regret this action, sends Squirtle, who uses Water Gun to douse the flames. Team Rocket is grateful, but still go to get the torch. James goes to get it, but gets electrocuted by Pikachu. Ash and Jessie catch the torch and argue. Squirtle goes on Jessie and stretches her mouth, but Meowth tickles Ash, which causes him to lose the torch and Team Rocket depart with it. Though Misty, Brock, Charles and Jenny climb up, Ash is depressed he lost the flame. Charles goes to him and reveals his secret - he gets a lantern out with Moltres' fire, explaining if the torch goes out, the lantern would share the fire. Meanwhile, Team Rocket wants to maintain the fire, but when Meowth turns the heat up, the flame burns Team Rocket and douses out. After a while, Ash gives Misty the torch and later Misty to Brock. From a distance, Ash sees the Plateau, while Charles comments tomorrow it will be filled with many people. In front of the Plateau, Brock gives Charles the flame. Charles expects them to be at the opening, to which the heroes agree. When they enter the village near the Plateau, Gary tells Ash he is late. Ash gets riled up and tells him he will win the League. Gary responds a real trainer would study his/her competition, tells Ash he needs to go away else he'd catch loseritis and walks away with his cheerleaders. During the night, Ash remembers what Brock, Misty and Gary told him and promises to prove them wrong by winning. He dresses up and walks away, though Misty wakes up and feels he is scared. Charles studies the stadium and notices Ash. Ash has doubts, but says he should give his best. Next day, the opening commences. The trainers go in the stadium. Brock and Misty notice Ash and Pikachu nervous, while Gary seems confident. The final torchbearer appears and goes to the top to light the central torch. She is approached by two figures. Ash, sensing trouble, runs to the top, saying not to give the torch to the figures, but one of the figures snatches the torch, as the figures then reveal themselves as Team Rocket. Ash goes to take the torch back, but James sends Weezing, who uses Smog. Worse, Team Rocket enters a machine, who takes the central torch away. Charles is horrified as without the central torch, the opening ceremonies can't proceed. Meowth tells to get the Pokémon, so the machine hops to the center, causing chaos as trainers scatter in terror as Team Rocket make a mockery of the event. Pikachu electrocutes the robot, but it is electric-proof. Ash then tries to have Bulbasaur attack with Razor Leaf, but the leaves only add fuel to the fire. Team Rocket advance on Ash and his Pokémon, soon having them trapped against a wall and ready to incinerate them with the torch. Brock and Misty shout for Ash to run for it, but Ash does not back down, refusing to let the Pokémon League be marred by Team Rocket's actions, and tells them to give him their best shot. Team Rocket attacks, and Misty screams Ash's name, as the torch engulfs Ash, Bulbasaur and Pikachu in fire. However, they notice they don't take damage, much to the confusion and puzzlement of Team Rocket. Suddenly, Moltres appears, and Team Rocket realize they are in serious trouble and can only scream in horror as Moltres strikes and destroys the machine, blasting Team Rocket, burnt and charred, off over the horizon as punishment for trying to ruin the Pokémon League. With the central torch back in position and Moltres being the fire, Charles makes a speech. He welcomes the trainers and clarifies the ones who truly love Pokémon will fight in here, as the fire burns brightly than ever. Ash thanks Moltres and says to Pikachu they finally came here. Debuts Character *Charles Goodshow Quotes :"(on Charles Goodshow) Is that Santa Claus?" - Ash Trivia *After Ash gets the fire from the torch, the "Gotta Catch 'Em All" theme song is played. *The Pokémon League opening ceremony has some similarities with the opening ceremony of the Olympics. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Seaking. Gallery﻿ Ash gets very happy IL076 2.jpg The fans pass by Ash, Misty and Brock IL076 3.jpg Ash wants to carry the torch IL076 18.jpg The legend of Moltres' flame IL076 4.jpg Ash and Pikachu are honored IL076 5.jpg Team Rocket have plans with the torch IL076 6.jpg Victreebel fails to dosue the flames on Meowth IL076 19.jpg Jessie and James run away from a burning Victreebel IL076 7.jpg Ash and Jessie argue about the torch IL076 8.jpg Charles' secret IL076 9.jpg Team Rocket's balloon gets ignited IL076 10.jpg Ash passes the torch to Misty IL076 11.jpg Brock carries the torch IL076 12.jpg Gary appears IL076 13.jpg A nervous Ash and Pikachu at the opening IL076 14.jpg Team Rocket attempt to take the torch IL076 21.jpg Misty, Brock and Charles watch the event IL076 15.jpg The machine takes the flame IL076 16.jpg Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur are not burned IL076 17.jpg Moltres' flame form IL076 20.jpg Moltres attacks the machine }} Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors